Crescent Pop
by mushi6618
Summary: Sequel to Brownies. Mahiru and Mitsuru are in a bit of a pickle and by that I mean pickle curry icecream. Rated for Maturity, nothing lemony.


"**Crescent-Pop"**

Marie LaBar

A.K.A. Mushi6618

Hello again! Well, I'm back with a sequal to "Brownies". Disclamer: I don't own Crescent Moon, that belongs to the talented Haruko Iida. This is just a fluffy little thing I put together. So its NOT a lemon. The cool thing is that you don't have to read "Brownies" to get this story. But I must insist that you know the basic plot of Crescent Moon before reading this or you will be really confused. Oh and could someone tell me if Misoka is a guy or a girl? Anyway...

Enjoy!

* * *

In the Moon Palace… "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Who knew? How ironic. So painful.

_Pregnancy._

Yep, that's right folks! Mahiru got herself pregnant. Period. Well, she did have help in the matter, but Mitsuru currently scared stiff of the soon-to-be-mother. Why? Well…..

* * *

"Ok, Mahiru just breathe. That it, just like that."

"UHH-AHH, WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING KATSURA!" screamed a very plump looking Mahiru.

"M-Mahiru, calm down." Said Mitsuru as he tried to wipe the sweat from his wife's brow. After all who knew that they would be in this position so soon. Mahiru wasn't due for another month, so they had to go for an old-fashioned birth. No morphine.

A pair of sharp blue eyes landed on the poor Tengu. The glare was enough to kill a man. Good thing Mitsuru was a demon.

Katsura in the mean while had her hands full, after all it wasn't easy to deliver a half-human/half-demon baby. Mitsuru being a Tengu seemed only to up the risks. Wings always complicated births, hopefully the child would be born with them in, and for Mahiru's sake the child will be born untransformed.

"AHHHHH! MITSURU I'M NEVER LETTING YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Mahiru screamed as she arched from another contraction to spasm through her. Mitsuru winced, after all it was a very discouraging thought, but he didn't take it to heart and kept hold of her hand. He was told of the pain she would be in, and the possible things one might say in such a state.

"If that's what you wish, love." At this he squeezed her hand to reassure her that he meant it. Mahiru looked up at him looking down at her and let out a huff of air. What could you say to an answer like that?

"I d-didn't mean it Mitsuru, i-it just t-that this hurts so m-muuuccCCCHHHH." Mahiru's eyes closed in pain as small tears fell from her eyes. The tears rolled off the pillow in the form of pearls. Mitsuru's hand tightened on hers.

* * *

Mahiru's was like all pregnancies; both demon and human; morning sickness, cravings, and mood swings that kept every one close to Mahiru on their toes. However, no one expected that when one night Mahiru discovered there was no more pickled curry ice-cream left, that she could cry 'Teardrops of the Moon'. Other side effects were telepathy, sudden bursts of demon-like strength, and once or twice (when she was really mad) strikes of lightning.

Mitsuru shuttered remembering looking like an overly burnt cookie. Throughout the whole eight months Mitsuru had made sure to take the best care of Mahiru, she accused him of being overprotective. It wasn't his fault Mahiru seemed so fragile in her 'condition'. Being a demon only made it worse for him to control his instincts to protect her. But he supposed making the suggestion of carrying her everywhere might have crossed the line…

How could he not be overprotective? Humans were physically weak to begin with. She was pregnant with his child. His halfling. He heard stories of demon women having halflings and suffering, drawing his thoughts from what he knew of Misoka's mother. He had heard from Oboro that his own mother had had trouble giving birth to him. So many things could happen. Mahiru could die. The baby could die. Then as a result, he would die.

So he held on to her hand.

* * *

The pressure helped. It let her know he was there. Mitsuru was in deep thought, his eyes were unfocused, and there was a frown on his lips. Mahiru smiled and then hissed at the pain of another contraction. They were coming sooner now. How ironic that something so pleasurable as sex could lead to something so painful as pregnancy.

Mahiru looked down at her watermelon-sized belly and wondered what the child that kicked and played so ruff with her insides was going to look like. She was hoping for a mini-Mitsuru. Thinking of the Tengu, she couldn't help but remember the past eight months' events.

Akira and Keiko's baby girl was born. Okashi was going to grow up to be quite the beauty with Keiko's hair and Akira's eyes. Okashi name meant candy; after all it was a piece of candy that helped them fall in love.

Nozomu and Misoka came out of the closet with their relationship, but have delayed their own wedding till after Mahiru "pops" as Nozomu so eloquently put it. And it seem it would be a crescent pop, as Mahiru looked out the window to see a crescent shaped moon.

As far as she knew everyone was outside in the waiting room awaiting the arrival of the next descendant of the moon.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" '_Wow that just hurt._' thought Mahiru. She felt Mitsuru tighten his grip and she looked down at a worried Katsura.

"Alright, Mahiru get ready to push. Mitsuru make sure she breathes." She instructed. Both persons listened.

There is a lot to worry about when you're delivering a baby. Even more when that child is half-human/half-demon. Even more when you know the mother and father. Even more when said mother is a Descendant of a Princess and said father a powerful Tengu demon. Even more when said child will be the bridge between two races.

To say there was a little pressure on Katsura to do this right was the biggest understatement of the year.

"Push!"

'It hurts. Can I do this? Of course, I just need to push…' 

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

'Why am I splitting in two? Ohhh, the pain…' 

"Breath Mahiru. Don't worry I'm here, love."

'Yes, breathe. Listen to the man that got you into this mess…' 

"Okay, keep pushing Mahiru. It's coming."

'Good. Finally. Maybe then the pain will go away…' 

"I-I, Oh M-Mitsuru it h-hurts!"

'But I feel it, it's coming out…' 

"Just keep breathing, love."

'_Hold on to his hand, just a bit more…'_

"Push, Mahiru!"

'Got to get it out, pressure, the pain…' 

"Breathe!"

'_I am, oh almost there…'_

"Push!"

'I AM, I AM, I am, j-just one more…' "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

Over ten sets of eyes went toward the "delivery room" where Mahiru, Mitsuru, and Katsura were delivering the baby. Everyone was worried. Oboro, Akira, Nozomu, Keiko, Shirogane, Hokuto, Mahiru's Aunt, Mutsura, Masumi, and even little Okashi looked expectantly at the large bamboo door.

It wasn't until later that an exhausted Katsura walked out to tell everyone the expected good news.

Too bad it wasn't.

It was great news. Both of the babies were fine. The two twin haflings were currently suckling milk from their mother, who was close to passing out. Mitsuru was beside himself, and couldn't keep his mouth away from his wife's. Careful of the babies the new father examined each, and as with demons; smelling, and touching were the first forms of introduction.

They were both slightly transformed, just that of their fathers markings showing on their small cheeks. Both were small, however, their daughter Watatsumi was smaller than her brother Kaiyou. Both had appropriately been named; Watatsumi meaning sea and Kaiyou meaning ocean. Both children had their father's hair color only it was lighter and shown yellowish in the light. Watatsumi had Mitsuru's eye color, a miniature him. Kaiyou took on his mother's blue eyes.

After the babies were wrapped up in cozy miniature kimonos and blankets, Mitsuru and Mahiru were both seated; everyone came in to congratulate the new parents. It was hectic; everyone wanted to look at the babies. Many just broke down into tears, Mahiru's Aunt for one.

* * *

Soon Katsura with the help of Oboro had shooed everyone out so the couple could have some time to relax.

"So was it worth the pain, love?" Mitsuru asked as he stroked Kaiyou's small hand with his finger. He heard her let out a heavy sigh.

"Definitely." She smiled down at her two babies. Joy radiating off of her in waves.

"So want to do it again?" he asked with a small smirk.

"Yeah." Mitsuru raised his eyebrows at this. Sure he wanted children, now he had them, and two was plenty in his mind.

"Really?" At this Mahiru smirked up at her husband and took hold of his hand.

"Yeah, but you'll be the one pregnant."

* * *

Ingredients to make Moon Brownies. - $32.00

One Demon and Human Wedding. - $10,000

Pickled Curry Ice-Cream. - $24.00

The face on your husband after a pregnancy joke. - Priceless

* * *

"Owari"

Yeah...done. So ya like, ya don't, through me a line. I'm thinking of going into more detail on these stories, so expect more, just don't expect it soon. But overall thanks for reading. Mission out and over, Over.


End file.
